


The Best Apologies

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: After Nora almost steals Hancock's stash, she wants to apologize. Good thing she knows the best apologies are done on one's knees.





	The Best Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Begging

 

Nora tried to wipe the sweat from her palms off on her pants as she procrastinated outside the doors to Hancock’s office. She pictured his face, the way his ruined lips would tip up into a grin, the same grin he’d given Finn before he’d stabbed him.

SHe didn’t think he’d stab her. Nora might have tried to rob him, but she hadn’t known who she was robbing at the time. When she’d realized it, she’d refused to help and ended up putting Bobbi down for the trouble.

He couldn’t be that angry, right?

But she knew damned well he could. Hancock wasn’t known for being overly forgiving or understanding. Even with the way they’d flirted, a strange give and take between them, Nora was pretty sure he wasn’t about to let this go.

The door opened to show Hancock standing there, his eyebrow cocked up. “You gonna stand there all night, sister, or get in here and get this shit over with?”

Nora dropped her gaze before walking in past Hancock, turning to slide around him when he didn't give her much room.

The door closed before the lock clicked. Hancock stalked past Nora and sat on the couch, the same way he always sat, his legs spread and taking up as much room as he could, arms over the back of the couch.

Nora’s feet rooted in place, her gaze down on Hancock’s feet.

Neither spoke for a long minute, the tension growing. She’d left her gun in her room across the hallway, figured she didn’t need it. At the end of the day, if Hancock really wanted her dead, there wasn’t a lot she could do.

Finally, she cracked. “I’m sorry, Hancock. I’m sure you know I didn’t realize it was you who-”

He lifted a hand to silence her. “You caused me a lot of fucking trouble, sister, and I ain’t a fan of trouble. Even when your cute ass is the one causing it.”

“Bobbi didn’t tell me-”

“-Yeah, she always was an asshole. Can’t say I’m shedding any tears over her bleeding out. In fact, I ain’t slept that well in a while. Still, not knowing doesn’t really get you off the hook, does it? You were taking a stupid fucking job in my town, and you didn’t say shit to me.”

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to ask your permission before I took any jobs.”

“If you were just doing anything, sure. But you asked me when you cleared out the warehouses, so you knew when screwing around in my town, you oughta check in. So, why’d you let this one go? Why’d you not ask me for my advice?” 

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other beneath his gaze. “I didn’t think you’d be happy about me stealing-”

“-Lies, sunshine. You know I ain’t got a problem of stealing from assholes. You’re only digging yourself deeper by lying to me.” 

Nora shuffled her foot against the floorboards before sighing. “Because you didn’t need to know. Once I heard it was your brother who we were robbing, I wanted to. After everything he did to you, to the ghouls, he deserved it.” 

Hancock’s head tilted. “You saying you did it for me? Could have told me.”

“I didn’t want you to know.”

He lifted a leg, hooking a toe behind her knee and pulling until she walked forward, until she stood between his thighs. “Why not?”

“Because I didn’t want you asking me why I’d do it.”

“Too telling?”

She didn’t answer, the weight of his gaze too heavy. What was he thinking? Would he kick her out? She’d created a problem and then outted her infatuation with him. 

And, for the first time, she realized she didn’t want to be kicked out. She liked Goodneighbor, liked her evenings spent across from Hancock, liked the way the Third Rail felt like a little piece of her past. 

“So what do we do now, sister?”

Nora took a deep breath before she sank to her knees in front of him.

His eyebrow cocked up. “What’s this?”

“An apology.” Nora’s fingers spread out his coat, then flicked open the button of his pants.

John caught her hands. His face softened, thumb rubbing over her knuckles. “You ain’t gotta do this, sunshine. Yeah, I’m pissed, but you should know me better than this.”

Nora dropped her gaze, her fingers still on his button, his hands still stroking hers. “I want to.”

He hooked a finger beneath her chin to lift her face toward him. “You sure? Because this shit? This only happens if you want to. Not because you think I’m gonna kick you out, or because you think I’m about to shoot you, but because you’ve been thinking about it as much as I have.”

“I have.” Nora nodded, causing his fingers to press against her chin more. “I want this. I want to apologize.”

John twisted his hand so he rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip, then slipped it into her mouth to press against her tongue. “So that’s it? You want to play this game?” His eyes lit up at the question.

“Please, Hancock?” 

“Hancock is a bit formal when I’m pretty sure my dick is gonna be inside you in a just a bit, ain’t it? Call me John, sunshine.”

The words pulled a moan from her, around which she whispered, the name sliding past the thumb still in her mouth. “John.”

He grinned. “Good girl. Now, you don’t like our game, you say red. Game stops. Say it for me.”

“Red.”

“With how well you listen, it’s amazing that you caused me so much trouble, you know that?” He released her hand and pulled his thumb free of her lips before spreading his arms across the back fo the couch. “So, go on, why don’t you beg me to forgive you?”

The command sent a shiver down her back. This was what had drawn her to John. This confidence, the absolute assurance, the fact he did what he wanted. That paired with the way he’d checked to make sure she really wanted him, it had her desperate to play his game.

She undid the button of his pants then followed the line of buttons down. She pulled them open, causing his cock to come into view.

She’d never seen a ghoul cock before. It was the same red as his skin, covered in grooves, the same radiation burns that covered him. Her tongue ran across her lips as she stared, as she worked up her courage. 

Nora reached for his cock.

John caught her hand before she touched. “I don’t think so, sunshine. You ain’t begged nearly enough. With all the trouble you caused me, I don’t think you deserve treats.” 

She lifted her gaze to his. “Please, John?”

“Please what?”

“Please let me.” She nodded toward his cock. She’d never been the type to use graphic language, so the words refused to come.

His harsh laugh had her growing wet. “Let you what? Be specific or you ain’t getting shit, girl. You’ve got to learn how to beg properly.” 

She swallowed hard before giving in. It was the pull of that gaze, the steady way he sat, her rock. “Please let me suck your cock?” 

His lips cracked into a broad smile, the action showing even more clearly the ruined edges. “Well, that’ll work. Sure, sunshine, go ahead.” He released her wrist.

Nora used her newly freed hand to wrap around his cock, the skin heated against her palm, rough against the smoothness of her skin. 

John didn’t show any sign, didn’t jerk his hips up, didn’t thrust into her fist. He only lifted an eyebrow as if to tell her to get to it.

She rose up on her knees, leaning in until his thighs pressed against her sides. Her hand stroked over his cock, memorizing his shape, each groove, each ridge. She pictured how he’d feel sliding into her, how each of those grooves would rub against her.

Instead of focusing on it anymore, she leaned in swiped her tongue up his length. 

John’s hand slid in her hair and gripped it hard. She released a moan against his cock at the sting in her scalp.

“Now, I know your mouth is already a bit busy, but make fucking sure you still remember this is an apology. Better keep at it if you want me to forgive you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she pressed kisses along his cock. Her tongue traced the valley that ran near the bottom edge of his cock. “I’m so sorry, John.”

“What are you sorry for?”

She slid her tongue around the head of his cock, then pressed it against the slit. “For not telling you the truth, for going behind your back.” 

He used his grip in her hair to guide her lips to the tip of his cock. “Open.”

Nora let her mouth open, surrendering to him.

He smiled, the praise in his look more potent than anything else. She didn’t have a chance to bask in it before he used his grip to pull her forward. His hand was grasped around his cock, and he ran it along her lips, first. It left wetness on her lips, a taste sharper than she was used to. Was it the radiation? 

Before she could think about it, he pressed himself into her mouth. Nora pulled a breath in through her nose, and all she could smell was him. Dust, and jet, and Goodneighbor, and home. Her eyes slid closed, and she eased into the scent, into the strength of John’s grip. 

“Now, this is an apology I can get behind,” he rasped as he used his hold on her hair to force her onto his cock in shallow thrusts. 

Nora reached for his thighs, but he clicked his tongue. 

“Uh-huh. Hands behind your back.”

Her arms moved slowly, the action of placing them behind her making her even more vulnerable. It started a tremble in her thighs, made her nervous, excited, things she couldn’t identify.

His chuckle grounded her. “Well ain’t that good to know? You like this, huh? Maybe the whole reason you caused me all that trouble was so I’d put you in your place, huh? So I’d put you down on these pretty knees like this? That light in your eyes, well fuck, I know that look.” He shifted his leg but didn’t give her an inch of space with her head. It meant she had to angle herself as he moved that leg between her thighs. His knee pressed into her stomach, but his shin came to rest against her cunt. 

He held her tight, that controlled thrusts never changing, never speeding or slowing. “Come on, sunshine, grind against my leg, huh? Not that you deserve it, but really, I’m thinking that you’d look pretty fucking good humping my leg.” 

The words drew heat to her cheeks. Why the hell was something so humiliating turning her on? The idea of doing exactly what he’d asked for, of grinding against his leg like a whore, like an animal, and it had her cunt clenching down on nothing. She’d never tried something like this, something crazy, something that seemed wrong. 

No matter the worries, she followed his command. Her hips moved, rubbing her cunt against his shin. He was thin, so his shin was hard, providing great friction for her clit. She whined around his cock while she ground against him. 

“You know what makes it even better? Not just that you’re getting off on my leg, but that blush on your cheeks? The way you’re so damned turned on even when you don’t want to be? Oh, if I knew you’d be this much fun, I think I’d have let you steal my stash.” He moved her faster on his cock, pushing deeper into her mouth. When she gagged once, he seemed to take notice and kept from taking her that deep again. 

The taste of John, the way his pre-come coated her tongue, it drove her closer to her own edge. She’d never come when giving a blowjob, too busy in her head, too busy thinking about what her partner wanted, what she needed to do with her tongue, with her lips, how to please them. With John, she could think of nothing but how he tasted, how he felt against her cunt. He pushed her further than she’d ever felt, sunk her deeper into lust. She didn’t think about anything, just trusted him.

“There we go, sunshine.” John’s hips twitched, tiny upward thrusts, almost mindless. His cock jerked as well, his grip cranking down. “Why don’t you show me just how sorry you are by tightening those lips of yours and swallowing.”

Nora followed the directions, lips tightening and adding more suction as John pulled her closer and held her still. 

The sound that escaped his throat wasn’t a comforting sound. It was deep, hungry, and reminded her of the sound a glowing one had made once before it crawled out of the rubble and attacked her.  It was a growl, low and rumbled through his chest as he came against her tongue. 

Once his cock stopped jerking, he pulled her back, a trail left on her lip, and she did as he’d said, swallowing his come.

Was that it? Were they done? The soaked state of her underwear and the demands of her clit said she didn’t want it to be done.

But John didn’t let go of her hair, didn’t wave his hand to send her away. Instead, he pulled her forward until her cheek pressed against his thigh, nose near his crotch. “You ain’t finished, girl. Keep it up, keep those hips moving. You got two minutes to get yourself off, or you’ll get nothing. Consider it a gift.”

She closed her eyes, his voice soaking into her, stroking against her. Her hips moved again, grinding hard against his shin, the building lust growing in her again. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty, you know that? I think I’d forgive you just about anything. Maybe later we’ll play thief again. You can sneak on into my stash, but I’ll be the one waiting for you. I’ll bend you right over one of those boxes full of my treasures and fuck you for daring to screw with me. What do you think of that, huh?” 

Nora nuzzled her face against his thigh. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“You like that? Course you do. Yeah, you’ll beg me to fuck you like that, spread those pretty thighs and offer your cunt up, won’t you?” 

His words shoved her over that edge, but she didn’t move her hands. The nails of one hand bit into her other as she came against his leg, against the words that poured from his lips. Her thighs tightened around his leg, her nose digging further into his leg, his hip, a cry on her lips.

When she came down, his fingers slid through her hair, touch having gone gentle. She shuddered, drawing a deep breath before he grasped her arm and hauled her into his lap.

He hadn’t tucked himself back into his pants, but the closeness made her feel something, some connection. He caught her chin, forcing her eyes to his. He said nothing at first, studying her, his thumb rubbing at her jaw. “How ya feeling, sunshine?”

Nora opened her mouth to say she was fine, but that wasn’t what came out. “I’m sorry about the robbery.”

He tilted his head, then smiled. “I ain’t mad. Wasn’t ever mad, not at you. I wasn’t kidding, I think I’d have let you steal all my shit, and I wouldn’t have even been too pissed. Not that I’m mad about how this turned out.” His smile faded. “What about you? Are you mad about how this turned out? Moment of insanity and all, sometimes people have second thoughts.” 

Nora shook her head, her hands coming to rest flat on his chest. “No second thoughts.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, an almost kiss, their first. Funny that after something so intimate, a kiss would feel like a big step. “Good. To think all those times I thought about this, all it took was letting you try to rob me.” 

The playful banter made Nora relax, let her ease into the embrace. At least until she remembered exactly what had happened, the way she’d humped his leg. She tensed at it.

“None of that.” John reached over and pinched her ass hard enough for her to yelp. “I can read embarrassment a mile off. Ain’t a thing to be embarrassed about.” He rubbed over the spot where he’d pinched, soothing it. “It was just us, sunshine, and you don’t ever need to feel embarrassed about anything that happens with us, hmm? Tell me you understand.” 

His words eased that nagging guilt inside her. If he could look at her the way he did right then, why was she so damned worried? 

She returned his smile. “Okay. So, what does this mean?” 

“I think it means your visits are going to be a hell of a lot more interesting from here on out.” He tugged softly at her hair, a playful pull. “I think it means I’m looking forward to having you in my bed at night, to waking up next to you.” 

“Is that it?” 

His lips spread into that grin that made her heart speed, that smile that had drawn her in that first time. She fell more for him each time he gave her that smile, when he sauntered toward her, when he smelled like home and happiness. While the world fell down around them, John somehow made it all seem like it would still work out, like there was still a future worth wanting. 

John nipped her bottom lip, then pulled softly on it.  “Well, I think it also might mean I’m looking forward to you trying to steal my shit again.” 

And that was a plan Nora could get behind. 

  
  
  



End file.
